User blog:Wachowman/Parody 30 Tesla vs Loygan (Batman vs Sherlock)
Aaaaaaaand weeeeeee aaaaaaaare back, and trust me, I have no clue what I'm about to make, so far, I've thought of no lyrics or special parts to say...so YE, Whats Future me have to say. Future me in 3 hours: We haven't written anything yet! Me:ahh, that's nice, well, Enj- Future me: No! No! Don't make it! Me: Enjoy the parody Future me: Noooooooo! Note Fun fact, Every person in this Parody hasn't been used once, so it's a win for everybody! Dragon also replaces Wolf (if the text is like this, then it's Patts) Tesla vs Loygan Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTGaRmEXUYA EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Loygansono VS TESLAMAN BEGIN Tesla verse 1 Nice powers, Loyg, you act like a liar, I had Wolf read me your raps, he said they're worse than Fire's. Ill squish your Scottish nuts until you bow down to me, If there's a war going on, you just puss out and leave. You Noob! I kicked dicks like you out of chat, But you and Four4 here are deciding who should be next Crat. Nothing else would make me leave, except you little rebel clan, So bring it on bitch, Im Teslaman! Loyg and Patts I once met a past admin who always put up a big fuss, (Loyg, If you must) I believe we're facing Jace Tiberius. (You mean Teslaman?!) yes, his rap would allow such knowledge needed, To use the disses he served, (But he still got demoted) You wanna battle, Tes? bring it then! (I heard he fought with that guy Nightfalcon) good, then he'll be used to getting dissed by an admin. You're a wanna be know it all, but always falls, User with no friends, One of my friends is patts here, (Cause its over 9000) Tesla verse 1 and a half Shut up noobs, I'm helped make this place, so beat it, And users here only help me- Dragon verse 1 WHEN THEYRE NEEDED! Dra-gonsblood gunna spill blood with these users here, Have them leaving the wiki, in moments of fear. Ill get you with Tes-las old retired BanHammer, Hit you with it, ban you from here with your bad grammar. Patts, I got a secret of your girlfriend, That you call Abby, Took her over to my house, had her call me baby. I took this battle over faster then the time it took to ban Devil, Alright, Tessy, lets hurry up and get em- (They all join a new chat leaving Dragon) Oh you're evil! Tesla verse 2 You're not responsible, you're childish, you kick all the users you can, Why don't you let Patts right here try not to get banned. Nobody likes you, not NF, Not Scrawland, Not Shoopdakev, You're gunna get banned from here with no friends, except MPOF. Loyg and Patts (In PM) This mustn't be thought about on a serious level First, exploit tragedy with Wiki War... Then threaten to kick. Patts finishes cool line, next...Make him feel like shit. Nah, fuck it, ill just rap, (out of PM) I believe your own demotion is why you shun this place, You're ashamed and traumatized and wondering why the disgrace. Of any trace of why your lost and made yourself seems just like a useless waste. (Loyg! You got the case!) you're a 22 year old, with a messed up face! (DragonBloody good rhymes) Ive got more, Beating this useless ass douch bag was, easier then winning the Wiki War. (Oooohhhhh) WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP nanana BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won Tesla and Dragon Loyg and Patts End That, was 100 times better then I thought it would be, I really, really fucking like this one, alot,I hope all of you did aswell, remember to vote for the next thingy ma bobber you want, also. finale is getting closer, and that's when you see Night vs Piet, until next time, see ya guys. Next Time What do you want to see next? Stoff vs Shaun (Beiber vs Beethoven)'' Don't stop being awesome (Awesomes) Dont stop Beleavin' ERBparodies (Justin and Wodden) Misery Loves my Company Category:Blog posts